James Wasn't Laughing Anymore
by BlaireVolturi
Summary: James found the interactions between Sirius and Remus to be the most amusing moments of his day. But slowly, he realizes he had less reason to laugh and more reason to wonder. Mild fluff. Innuendos and suggestions. Complete.


**A/N: Do... not... own... James McAvoy? THE HORROR.**

James found most interactions between Sirius and Remus to be the highlights of his day.

For example, Sirius delighted to watch Remus walk. James always bit his hand to keep from laughing at the exuberant look on his best mate's face as he watched Remus' legs move solidly.

Remus would just look at him like he was mad.

"What _are_ you staring at?" Remus would ask, frustrated he was out of loop.

Sirius would just grin and never move his eyes from Remus' legs. "Nothing, Moony. Er, keep walking will you?"

This would cause James to break out in peals of laughter and Remus to flush with anger.

Not that Sirius minded. He thought the werewolf was extraordinarily adorable when his face would go a light pink. James knew that from a drunken rambling not far back.

James found it more than hilarious when Sirius dropped things to make Remus bend down and pick them up.

Even the teachers noticed with bewilderment when Sirius threw his quill across the table when Remus wasn't looking. "Uh, can you get that for me?" Sirius would query.

Remus would roll his eyes and bend over in his chair, making Sirius openly gape without shame and for poor James to dissolve into hysterics.

Lily even learned to laugh when Sirius shoved his parchment off the desk for the fifth time and finally Remus refused to get it.

Remus didn't think any of it was funny at all to be honest. When Sirius finally got around to noticing (in other words, James slapped him upside the head one night) he toned it down. But only a little bit.

That said, there was still some comical moments involving Sirius' obvious infatuation. But there were some things that more so concerned James than entertained him.

What James didn't find all that laughable was when Sirius would gaze at Remus when he got dressed.

James found nothing funny about the way Sirius' trousers tented when he saw Remus get out of the shower.

And there was most _certainly_ nothing amusing about hearing your best mate wank every night... all the while calling out your other best mate's name.

Not that James minded. He would just cast a silencing spell... or two. Just as Lily learned to laugh, he learned not to complain.

It seemed that with Remus and Sirius, things went both ways.

James had no problem taking comedic value in Sirius' joke proposal for a date one morning before breakfast in the Great Hall.

But when Sirius sulked all day long after Remus told him that the 'pouf jokes' were getting old, James felt no more amusement than he would if Remus had just stabbed Sirius in the chest.

And when Sirius jestingly kissed Remus on the cheek one night, forgetting James was there, the look on the werewolf's face was beyond hilarity.

Hilarity turned to shock when suddenly they were snogging.

Things progressed right before his eyes and soon they were behind bed hangings making noises he had never heard.

James couldn't hold back a nervous laugh as he clambered out of the dorms and went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning was funny in an ironic way, full of 'I told you so' moments and teasing 'hope you weren't in my bed' jokes. Things went back to normal, except that James couldn't find a reason to laugh anymore... because they weren't joking.

He tried to find a reason to laugh at them; at the way they kissed so gently, the way they touched each other so easily.

But he couldn't. Not when he knew that Sirius and Remus slept in the same bed every night. Not when he knew they held each other and cried together and had secrets that nobody else knew.

After just a few weeks of little laughter directed towards his friends, James came to the conclusion that sometimes it's better not to laugh at people that love you and each other.

Especially not when the person you love named Padfoot threatens to tell a certain Lily-flower how long you stayed around even after they were in bed.

James didn't plan on laughing at them anytime soon.

**A/N: I am soooo out of it. Siriusly. I hardly even know what I just wrote. I just typed and typed and typed while listening to Hedwig's Theme and eating a really shitty pizza. I'm not going back to look at it, so don't kill me for any typos. I feel that if I go back to edit, my idea will be lost and won't make sense to me anymore. UGH.**


End file.
